


Shallow as the Sea

by Sherlockipoo



Category: BatJohn, Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockipoo/pseuds/Sherlockipoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock left BatJohn near the sink to grab a bunch of strawberries from Mrs. Hudson downstairs. With the sink plugged up and filling up with water for John's bath he noticed a bowl full of blueberries from across the sink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shallow as the Sea

He was only gone for a minute, just stepped out to get something from Mrs. Hudson downstairs when he heard it. The shrill screeches of panic from upstairs. He dropped everything and raced up toward the door frantic almost tripping over himself as he rushed in, the sink was still running, as the kettle screamed to be turned off and Sherlock thought for a moment it was a mistake. That maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, until he noticed something was missing.

“John?” he whispered afraid he would upset the very air if he spoke any louder, he turned off the kettle and tried to listen.

For something, anything that could settle the horrid feeling in his stomach. “John?!” he called again, silence was his only answer. ‘It was only a minute’ he thought to himself as he looked over the room his eyes scanning over every little thing for his companion. He left him on the counter and told him to stay, ‘he couldn’t have gone far’ he called out again and listened. Silence. 

The sound of water echoed in his ears and he suddenly realized he left the water running rushing to the sink he quickly turned it off without looking holding both his hands over the metal bin he closed his eyes and tried to think where could he be, where was john? A brush of fur grazed his fingers, the smell of jam and shampoo breached his sense and for once Sherlock wished he was blind. ‘Maybe he is just trying to trick me, maybe he’s going to surprise me with something he found’

He waited with baited breath for anything a squeak, a brush of fangs or the flap of his wings. His grip tightened on the counter setting his knuckles white his whole body was shaking with aniexty and he tried everything in his possible mind to pray, pray that what he saw when he opened his eyes was what he desperately wished for.

The air left his lungs before he could speak, he nearly fell over as he backed away tripping over himself before catching the counter behind him. He was shaking, his heart roared in his ears and he felt his stomach drop.

“John…n-” The body was afloat in the sink gently rocking back and forth with the vibrations in the sink. He nearly lunged from the counter and scooped up the poor thing in his hands, his chest burned as he desperately tried to process what he was seeing. He felt his legs give way as he fell to the floor still cradling the small creature as if he would break if he clutched him to hard,”John…no..no no no John” he pressed his ear close to his chest trying to listen in the absent silence for a heartbeat, a breath, a squeak. Anything that would make this reality disagree Yet fate was not a kind mistress.

“John..please…wake up” he whispered brushing the small tuft of hair that covered his face hoping it would stir him. “Please…p-please.” he begged pulling John closer to himself, he tried to be strong John needed him, ‘he could still be saved’ he thought as he grabbed a near by dish towel to dry the poor thing off. “John please don’t go, don’t be—” his lip quivered as the tears started to flow speckling across the towel like rain.

“Mrs- MRS.HUDSON!!” He screamed into the air hearing a dish crash below followed by footsteps It was all a blur after that, Sherlock didn’t or couldn’t understand what was going on. Mrs. Hudson ran around the flat in a fit calling the vet to rush over immediately her eyes glancing to Sherlock every few seconds to make sure the man didn’t try anything but he was quiet not hearing a thing.

“Ok…Sherly…listen the vet is on their way but you need to get John’s heart going…Sherly?!” Hearing Mrs. Hudson’s voice gripped in panic he snapped out of his daze, she smiled but only briefly as she gently lifted the mans one free hand to rest it upon John’s chest.

“You have to rub here Sherly…it’ll get his heart going…hurry you don’t have much time…” she whispered as he began to move his hand up, down, up, down it was just a constant rhythm. He couldn’t stop he didn’t want to ‘give up’ ‘he’s already dead’ ‘why did you take so long?’ ‘why did you leave him alone’ ‘you know he can’t swim’ ‘your fault.’ ‘IT’S YOUR FAULT!’ The demons i his mind shouted as he tried every possible retort to push them back, he had to try, just try and maybe God will smile upon him. Every few seconds he would pause and press his ear against John’s chest, it was warm due to the friction but no beat this pushed him on he had to save him just once, just once in his life. His mind spiraled pointing out what it usually saw when it came to a body.

‘low body temperature, purple tongue-lack of air, no heart beat. 15 minutes already” He cursed under his breath as he continued to rub. The vet arrived moments later, Mrs. Hudson rushed them upstaris- trying to hold back the tears explaining to them what had happen.

“Sherly..the Vet he’s here” a young man with blonde hair rushed in carrying a medical bag and his supplies, 

“Mr. Holmes..the name is Hamish Watson I’m going to take John from you now…I need to get some air in him” A firm shake of his head broke his concentration as he continued to rub the towel not bothering to listen to the man.

“Oh Sherly…”

“Mrs.Holmes I can’t save him if you don’t let go”. Like a child he was afraid, he was afraid if he let John go now after all this he’ll lose him forever. 

“I promise you Sherlock…I’ll bring him back” the vet whispered as he reached in and pulled John away, removing the towel to get a better look at the poor thing, it took only a few glances for the mans face to light up,

“He’s breathing- it’s faint but it’s there!” he smiled as he opened his bag to pull out a small oxygen bottle and mask.

“This’ll help him along but I need you to keep rubbing just rub his chest right there, thats it” Sherlock watched as air was slowly pumped into John’s lungs, expanding his chest and belly before deflating. They did this for a while till the vet ordered him to go a bit more faster, Mrs. Hudson watched from the sidelines her face lined with worry.

“Cmon lil guy, wake up…for me please” Hamish cooed as he continued to pump air into his lungs. Ten minutes passed and Sherlocks arm was getting tired, the vet glanced at the clock and sighed pulling the machine away he stopped Sherlock from continuing.

“…cmon lil guy..wake up” “John.” they waited and watched hoping but nothing, Mrs. Hudson could’ve sworn she heard sherlocks heart shatter. His head bowed in silence as he handed the detective the small bundle.

“I’m sorry…”

“He usually- I mean, I guess he wasn’t strong enough…things like this happens. I’m sorry Mr. Holmes” he didn’t hear him, all he could hear was his own world cracking under him. His fingers brushed over John’s hair once more so he could see the face he came to love, “I’m sorry too…I’m so sorry John” he whispered as he kissed the tuft of the bats hair letting his tears fall. Caught up in his own pain he didn’t notice the bundle moving, nor a rough squeak that sounded like it was rolled through gravel echo into the silent room. He pulled his head away enough to see two little black eyes peering back at him through the towel, followed by a weak lil squeak

“J-John?!!” he nearly shouted which gave both the vet and Mrs. Hudson a shocked, another squeak followed by John trying despertly to get out of the towel. “John..John you-you’re—-” He didn’t have time to answer as he watched John climb out of the towel and up his arm 

“My word…he must’ve sprung back when i wasn’t looking cheeky lil devil” Hamish sneered as he watched John nuzzle against his owners neck pleased and happy that he wasn’t in the sink anymore. “John -oh my precious John” the moment brought tears to Mrs. Hudson’s eyes as she watched Sherlock smile happily reunited with his friend. Sherlock learned from that day on to never leave John alone, and John also learned to stay by Sherlocks side no matter where the he went. Mrs. Hudson spoiled the poor thing rotten after that day buying him strawberries and dried fruit whenever she came over, Sherlock made sure to never leave John in the kitchen even for a moment. He would always carry him around the flat which the bat didn’t mind he loved the attention and couldn’t be more happier now that the sink was torn out and replaced with a much shallower one.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Batjohn Batjohn Batjohn Batjohn I hope you are writing this down, my second fanfic this one with BATJOHN no smut this time sorry about that loves but eeh hopefully soon


End file.
